An Aingeal Meiriceánach and El Guerrero Irlandés
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: Sheamus is in a coma and Stacy Keibler is right there next to him holding his hand wishing that the Celtic Warrior would somehow wake up. This is AU and for the reasons regarding Stacy's family lineage please READ my profile. Thank-you.


Summary: Imagine Person A of your OTP is for whatever reason in a coma and Person B is right there next to Person A holding his/her hand wishing that Person A would somehow wake up.  
Pairing: Sheamus/Stacy Keibler

"Is that ladder broken or do we have an earthquake?" Ashley asked as she looked at her best friend, and cousin, Stacy who was sitting frozen on the couch inside her office at the WWE Headquarters.

Stacy shook her head praying that it was just her imagination, it was just a dream since her beloved boyfriend Stephen and older brother were on top of the twenty-foot ladder battling each other for the title. "I hope neither one is happening Ash, those are the two closest men in my life." she replied.

Just then what the two former divas were worrying for happened, the ladder collapsed and the two Superstars fell down hard as the fans gasped as Stacy and Ashley watched closely for any sign of life from the two Superstars.

"Please move guys, please move." Ashley heard her best friend whisper as her eyes continued to stare at the screen, "please move, Randy, Stephen, guys." Stacy continued, "Please Lord not them, never them." She prayed as she closed her eyes.

Ashley turned her eyes towards the screen again and saw medics rushing out to check on the two, then suddenly Randy started moving as Evan, Phil, Wade and John followed the trainers to check on their friends, "He's moving." She whispered, "Randy's moving Stacy." She continued as she looked at her best friend happy that her cousin was going to be okay.

Stacy opened her eyes and looked at her older brother who was now sitting on his own being hugged tightly by her in-law, Evan, as John laid a hand on his shoulder before turning towards the Irishman who was still not moving, "Stephen baby, please, you have to move." She begged "baby please, you have to wake-up." She ended as she didn't remove her eyes from the prone form of the Irishman.

Just then the dreaded X was given, the one where all of them know that the sustained injury was real and serious. She saw her brother pushed his way towards his opponent as Evan rushed towards his cousin's prone form, "Oh gods, Stephen baby please." She whispered as tears started to fall down her face as she cupped her mouth, "Stephen" she called as Ashley hugged her shaken form, "he can't do this to me Ash, he can't do this to me" she continued as she grabbed on her cousin's arm and cried, "he can't leave us Ash, he can't" she ended.

Ashley consoled her best friend as she continued to watch the screen where the still form of the Irishman was being wheeled out of the ring area by the medics, being followed by the trainers and the other Superstars as Randy walked with the help of John and Phil as he was still a little groggy as Evan openly cried worried for his cousin as Wade consoles the high-flier."He's going to be okay Stacy, he loves you too much to leave you." she whispers.

"I need to go there Ash, I need to be with him" Stacy whispered as she turned her teary hazel's towards her best friend.

Ashley nodded, "And you will be Stacy, I promise." She ended as she pulled away from the former Legs of the WWE and picked-up the phone and dialing their Uncle Hunter's number and discussing the options Stacy had so that she can be at Stephen's side as soon as possible.

-SS-

It has been two weeks already since the accident happened in the ring and so far nothing has changed with Stephen's condition, Stacy was sitting beside her boyfriend's side, only leaving for bathroom breaks, praying and talking to the comatose man she loves.

"Baby you need to wake-up okay?" Stacy began, "I'm missing your laugh and the way you always call me aingeal even though we both know I'm very far from being an Angel." She whispered softly laughing. "Please Stephen, you have to open those wonderful blues baby." she continued.

Just then the private hospital suite opened and stepped in her older brother and Evan who sighed, "Hey how are you holding up?" Randy asked as he sat beside his sister as Evan handed her a bag of take-outs

"I'm not doing good Randy, every time I tried to sleep all I can see is him like this, sometimes I get nightmares that he'll never wake up again. That that blasted ECG monitor will stop giving me that beep~beep~beep." She answered as she looked at her boyfriend, "that he'll never meet Stella." She ended as she laid a hand over her still flat stomach.

Randy sighed as he pulled her towards him, "He'll wake up Stace, I promise you that. He's going to wake-up and he'll spend his entire life making it up with you for worrying you like this." He consoles.

"I hope so Randy" Stacy whispers, "I really hope he does."

-TIME SKIP-

Stacy was softly singing to herself as her head was laid down by her boyfriend's side as she plays with the unconscious man's fingers, "Time I've been waiting for so long, how can I pretend to be so strong, looking at you baby, feeling it too baby, if I ask you to hold me tight, then it's gonna be alright." She whispered as she entwined their fingers together before sitting up then started to ran a finger on the pale man's face and facial hairs, "It's gonna be love, it's gonna be great, it's gonna be more than I can take, it's gonna be free, it's gonna be real, it's gonna change everything I feel. It's gonna be sad, it's gonna be true, it's gonna be you're the one to do, it's gonna be me baby, it's gonna be you baby, it's gonna be…" she continues as she amuses herself by running a finger on his face.

"You know I can talk to my label and ask if they can sign you up to be a recording artist." Someone said from the doorway.

Stacy looked at his boyfriend's visitor and saw her younger brother and Stephen's cousin together watching them from the door way, "Hey, I thought you two wouldn't be here for a few more days." The former diva said.

Mark shook his head, "Chris can't wait so the moment Ryan said "and we're done filming" he rushed home and ordered me to book us a flight." He explained as he and Stacy watched the pale talented boy sit beside his cousin's bedside and kissed him on the forehead.

"You need to wake-up Stephen, Stacy is worried sick about you, and if she continues to let herself go she may lose the baby, your baby." he whispered. "Evan tried to take her place for a couple of nights so she can finally sleep but she's adamant not to leave your side until you wake up. So please wake-up Ste?" he asked before hugging his unconscious cousin tighter before standing-up to sit beside Stacy.

Stacy pulled the younger man towards her and replied, "I know you miss him Paulie, but he's going to pull through, he is going to be okay for us. You'll see." She whispers.

Chris Colfer nodded as he hugged his cousin's girlfriend, "Yeah he really needs to for us." He replied as they watched the slumbering man on the bed. "How can you stay here for so long Stacy? You don't get depressed by the atmosphere?" he asked.

"Well I can't leave his side, that's the reason, I feel like if I leave him even for a moment, something bad may happen to him." She replied.

Mark sighed as he sat down beside his boyfriend, "But you need to get out of this place even for a little while Stacy, you need to get fresh air" he stated.

Stacy nodded, "I know that's why I open the windows when it gets too stuffy here." She replied.

"How about food?" he asked as he turned his hazel eyes towards his sister's boyfriend

"Delivery" she answered truthfully.

Mark frowned, "You need a change of scenery, so I'll be staying with Stephen for a few hours, you and Chris go get some lunch." He said stubbornly.

Stacy shook her head, "I can't Mark, I can't leave this room, what if something happens when I'm not here?" she asked.

Mark sighed as he pulled his sister and boyfriend up then pushed them towards the door, "Then I'll call you if anything changes." He answered before slamming the hospital door behind the two worried people. He then turned towards the Irishman and said, "You better wake-up Sheamus, I can't handle taking care of the both of them." He stated before he grabbed the remote and turning the TV on.

-SS-

Stephen was walking around the darkness, he was getting used to this unknown place he have been staying for awhile now, he doesn't even have company nor light but he does regularly hear his girlfriend's voice talking to him, telling him stories, telling him about her dreams and hopes in regards to their unborn baby, and most especially he hears her melodic voice when she sings to him.

Sometimes his girlfriend's voice was being replaced by other people, people that are close to him, asking him to wake-up, begging him to stay and open his eyes up. He was getting confused, how can they ask him to do such things when he is awake?

He then suddenly hears another voice and asking him to wake-up, "How can someone wake-up when he's already awake? Don't make a fool outta me fella." He shouted to the darkness. Suddenly lights started turning on everywhere revealing the place he has been all along.

"What the?" he asked confused as he saw that he was in a field surrounded by green fields, like he was at home, not home in Florida with Stacy, but the home he had grew-up in, Ireland. "How come I'm here? The last thing I remember is being in the ring with Randy." He thought to himself. "Where the fuck am I?" he asked.

"_Well you are in the limb, the middle of life and death"_

Sheamus turned and gaped as he saw both McMahon brothers who died within a year of each other's deaths, "Eddie and Chris?" he asked baffled.

Eddie and Chris were both surrounded by a certain light and were wearing a whole white ensemble. "_Yes it is us hombre._" Eddie replied.

"But…how?" he asked.

"_You fell from the 20ft ladder in the middle of the match, you and Randy toppled over and you got the worst end of the straw, you are now in a coma for the past 20 days."_ Chris replied.

"Coma?" Sheamus asked himself as he finally got the chance to look at himself, he was wearing dark washed jeans, a long white sleeved polo shirt and he was barefooted. "So you mean I've been worrying Stacy for the past 20 days?" he asked worriedly.

"_21_" Eddie replied "_she was watching your match when the accident happened._" He ended.

"So why are you talking to me now when I've been here for the past twenty-one days?" he quipped.

"_Twenty days, you have been in a coma for twenty days, you were lucid for a moment when they rushed you to the hospital, then right after they operated on you, you slipped into coma."_ Chris answered _"But the reason why we are now talking to you is that because we are giving you a choice, end yours and Stacy's suffering and join us or you stay here and wait for the right moment to come back making Stacy worry about you for much longer?"_ he replied.

Sheamus was stunned, will he come back to live his life with his beautiful girlfriend and their unborn child but making Stacy worry about him for much longer that could possibly make her lose their baby OR he end their suffering and make her cry her heartbreak once then let her pick her life up with their baby but without him? "I don't know" he whispered.

"_You can't leave Sheamus, Stacy loves you and if you went with them she'll not only lose you but the baby as well_"

Stephen turned and saw three kids standing there, "Who are you guys?" he asked.

"_My name's Stella, he's Steafan, and he's Stearn_" the young girl who was around ten years old answered, she was wearing a Celtic Green dress and the boys were wearing a matching black t-shirt with a Celtic Cross printed in the middle and they were all barefooted.

"Okay," Sheamus whispered before he turned towards the other two grown-men, "I don't know which has a far more greater consequence, the one where I choose to go with you and leave Stacy OR I stay here and heal myself then be with Stacy within a few more days?" he asked.

"_It's totally up to you mi hombre, but I'm just asking you to choose the right one." _Eddie replied before he and Chris turned to leave him, "_we'll come back when it's time for you to chose._" He ended before they both disappeared leaving Sheamus with the children.

Stephen sighed as he turned to the kids before walking away, "I don't know what to do, Stacy please, help me decide what to do, please aingeal?" he begged as he sat down at the cliff and stared at the wide expanse of ocean.

"_**Come home to me Stephen, please come home**_" he heard his girlfriend begged. _"__**Please my beloved guerrero de Celta, come home to me, por favor Stephen**_" he heard her beg almost in tears. _"__**I don't want to lose you, I love you so much**_"

"As I do you, my aingeal; I'll come home to you soon Stacy." He promised as he closed his eyes as a gush of wind blow right through him.

-SS-

Stacy was crying once again as she begged and pleaded for her beloved to come back to her, just then the ECG monitor went haywire, in panic she yelled for help as Randy pulled her away from his comatose friend and brother as Stacy yelled for him not to leave her.

"Don't you dare leave me Stìofan" she yelled "don't you fucking dare!" she stated as she cried in her brother's arms as Randy hid her head at the crook of her neck as he consoles her. "don't you dare" she cried as Randy tightens his hold on her as she fisted her brother's shirt.

Just then the doctors took the ECG monitor and breathing tube out of the slumbering man before turning towards the two, "He's not going to leave you Ms McMahon, the reason why the heart monitor plummeted because he was in distress, he was trying to wake-up soon but because of the breathing tube he was not able to, but it's alright now, he'll be waking up soon enough." The doctor informed them.

Randy nodded as he shook his hand, "Thanks Doc" he said before he turned his sister's face up and smiled, "He'll be waking-up Stacy, he'll be with you again and be the pain in the ass friend I have again. Now dry those tears before he catch you crying." He ended as he wiped her tears by the pad of her thumb.

Stacy nodded as she smiled up at her brother before she made her way back towards Stephen's side, "I was really scared when your heartbeat faltered you know?" she whispered as she sat down on the bed and ran her fingers through his ginger hair, "I thought you would leave me, thank-you for staying with me Stephen." She whispered before she leaned down and kissed him on his lips. "I love you my guerrero."

Stephen opened his eyes slowly, "where am I?" he silently thought to himself as he stared at the white ceiling before he felt weight on his chest and a hand entwined with his. "S-st…" he tried to speak but he was having a hard time so he lifted his other arm and placed it on his girlfriend's back, "Stacy?" he whispered.

Stacy tightly grabbed on her boyfriend's hospital gown and whispered, "You know I miss your voice so much that I think I'm hallucinating about hearing it, please wake-up baby, I miss you."

Stephen then squeezed the hand he was holding, "I'm here Stacy, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." He replied.

Stacy felt his hand tightening on hers and Stephen telling her that he'll not be going anywhere, she looked up and sobbed happily as her hazel eyes finally met the azure ones of her most beloved man, "Stephen" she cried before she leaned down and kissed him on his lips, "I thought I lost you, oh gods baby, thank-you for not leaving me."

Stephen tipped her face up and dried her tears, "You won't lose me my aingeal, you won't" he replied as they kissed once again. "Is breá liom tú an oiread sin ar mo aingeal, go deo." He whispered into her lips as he smiled at her. _I love you so much my angel, forever._

"Para siempre mi guerrero, te quiero más" she replied as she smiled back at him _forever my warrior, I love you more._

Stephen then moved a little so his beloved girlfriend can lay down beside him, Stacy did as she pillowed her head on his chest as their entwined hands never let each other go, as they were both finally felt they were once again complete as they were finally back in each other's arms.

-SS-

"_We all know that it has been months since we last saw our favorite Celtic Warrior, since we have all watched the devastating accident, but now I am very pleased to announce, that he is back, the one and the only true Irishman in the Company, Sheamus!" Mike Mizanin, Miz, yelled as he was very pleased to see one of his good friends finally back where he belongs._

_Suddenly the most anticipated music played as Sheamus walked out of the gorilla wearing a dark blue long sleeved polo, dark washed denims and his loafers as the fans went crazy happy to finally see him again, "Good evening WWE Universe! I am so happy to be back fella." He said as he was finally in the ring and shaking Miz' hand._

"_So just a few questions came up after you woke-up from your coma, certain pictures appeared in magazines and the internet about you and a former WWE Diva, can you please clarify that to us?" Miz asked._

"_Well fella," he began "as much as I wanted my private life to be left private, since those pictures appeared a lot of rumors were spread out. People are asking, why a pale skinned ginger Irishman be happening to be spotted on by paparazzo's with a beautiful hazel eyed brunette American woman is because that certain Irishman is blessed to have that American as his soon to be wife and the mother of his kids. Stacy and I have been together since 5 years ago and we have been going strong, we have a little bundle of happiness on the way that's why some of those pictures were caught just outside the OBGYNE she was seeing to monitor our," he then paused as he smiled reminiscing the news he got, "little princess. So any other questions?" he asked._

_Miz smiled, "I am happy to hear that news Sheamo, and congratulations with your bundle of happiness, but the next question is, what is your next plan in regards to your career?"_

"_Well I'm going to take it slow but I'm going to reach that top again." He replied before he turned towards the fans, "and I promise you my hooligans, that this Irishman will be once again your World Heavyweight Champion." He promised as the fans went wild_

Stacy smiled as she watched from the back, "He's 100% back?" she heard someone ask from behind her, she turned and saw her dad watching the monitor as well, "he doesn't complain about pains anymore?" Mark William McMahon, Undertaker, asked.

Stacy nodded as she hugged her old man, "Yes dad, he's back to 100%, no more pains for him." She replied.

"And how about the baby, when are you going to tell us? When you are about to pop?"

Stacy turned and saw her mother, "No mom, we were just taking our time since he was just recovering from the accident." She replied.

"So a little girl, another princess?" Lisa Marie Varon-McMahon, Tara/Victoria, asked giddily.

Stacy nodded as she rubbed her six month belly, "Yes mom, Stella Anne-Mariz McMahon-Farrelly." She whispered as she looked happily at her parents.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Stacy looked up and smiled when her eyes met Stephen's worried ones.

Stacy nodded and smiled, "Yes, mom and dad are just asking about Stella." She whispered as she kissed him on the lips, "So how was it?" she asked.

"Perfect, just perfect mo aingeal." He answered before he pulled her once again and kissed her on the lips sweetly as Mark and Lisa just watched their own princess finally found her happy ending with the warrior.

-FIN-

A/N: Okay I know that I haven't updated some of my fictions and the ONLY reason for that is that work caught up with me, as an Accountant there are lots of things we do at the office and there is absolute no time for leisure writing. But don't you guys worry I'm saving money for my own laptop or tablet to write my stories into so I will not let things hang for so long, and I thank-you all for those who are religiously waiting for an update.


End file.
